CRAZY DREAM
by ViHyeJu
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya ketika 6 orang yeoja cantik /somvlak lebih tepatnya/ yang merupakan seorang bintang ternama di ASIA TENGGARA telah mencapai akhir masa kontrak dengan managementnya.Dan tanpa diduga seseorang menawarkan agar mereka bergabung dengan salah satu Management Artist ternama yang cukup mendunia, SM Entertainment. Bagimana nasib mereka selanjutnya? Eng... Ing... Eng...
1. Chapter 1

Authors : Vi~

Cast:

Kim Jin Yoon (Jiyoon)

Lee Eun Na (Eun)

Choi Min Rae (Rae)

Shin Hyeon Na (Nana)

Kim Hye Ju (Yeju)

Park Baek Hae (Baekhee)

All Members EXO

Super Junior

SHINee

NCT

Red Velvet

Girl's Generation

Note : Semua pemeran yang ada dalam cerita ini adalah milik orang tuanya masing-masing, om Sooman dan om Youngmin —tau sendiri lah yaa~ yang punyanya om Sooman sama om Youngmin yang mana— serta yang pasti mereka itu 100% milik Allah semata.

Summary :Ketika 6 orang yeoja cantik yang merupakan seorang bintang ternama di ASIA TENGGARA telah mencapai akhir masa kontrak dengan tanpa diduga seseorang menawarkan agar mereka bergabung dengan salah satu Management Artist ternama yang cukup mendunia, SM Entertainment. Para yeoja itu tak tau menau tentang tawaran itu karna sang manager — _menyebalkan_ — yang sengaja menyembunyikannya untuk kejutan. Tetapi ketidak tahuan itulah yang justru membuat pertemuan pertama mereka dengan para 'artis besar' itu menjadi awal dari perang dunia SM pertama — _loh? apaini_?— dan yag lebih membuat ke-6 yeoja itu merinding disko adalah saat mereka mau tak mau harus tunduk daan patuh pada peraturan management baru mereka. Bagaimana nasib ke-6 yeoja itu? Apakah mereka akan menjadi korban dari 'keganasan' para artis besar tersebut? Atau mereka hanya akan menjadi bahan 'percobaan' saja? — _duhh ambigu_ —

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—CEKIDOT—

—oOo—

Terlihat 6 orang yeoja cantik bersama seorang namja — _ekhem ahjussi tepatnya_ — tengah berjalan disebauh bandara Internasional di suatu negara dengan menyeret koper besar mereka dan juga jangan lupakan tas besar yang melekat indah di punggung mereka, daebak! mereka seperti seorang TKW yang ingin menuju rumah sang majikan

"aist… punggung dan bahuku serasa mau patah" gerutu salah seorang yeoja diantara mereka

"aku juga, akh— bisa bisanya kita dibiarkan membawa semua barang ini sendirian. Kemana staf yang biasa membantu kita? apa mereka mau memakan gaji buta huh?" tambah yeoja yang lainnya

"huh, mereka memang makan gaji buta! kenapa tak kau pecat saja mereka dobi ahjussi" —anggap saja dia yeoja ke-3

"YAK! kau fikir kalau aku memecat mereka kita akan dengan mudah mendapat staf baru eoh? itu akan sangat sulit dilakukan mengingat sudah setengah dari staf yang bekerja pada kita telah kabur karna tingkah 'idiot' kalian. Dan satu lagi, berhenti memanggilku dobi!" kini sang manager lah yang angkat bicara

"apanya yang kau bilang idiot? kami itu bertingkah wajar, dan itu juga sudah sering dilakukan oleh anak seusia kami dobi ahjussi" —yeoja ke-4

"wajar katamu? membuat orang 40 kali keluar masuk kamar mandi dalam sehari karna makanan yang kau taburi dengan 10 sendok lada itu kau sebut wajar? huh, tenggelam saja kau di kalijodo. Yak! sudah kubilang berhenti memanggilku dobi" manager

"hei! jangan salahkan kami, itu semua salahnya yang memasak makanan tak sesuai dengan yang kami inginkan. Padahal kami juga sudah memberitahukan padanya menu yang kami inginkan. Dan apa-apaan itu dengan kalijodo? kau pikir kami adalah cabe-cabe unggul yang sering mangkal eoh?" elak sang yeoja ke-3

"dan lagi, kau itu sangat mirip dengan dobi.. lihat saja telingamu, sangatlah lebarrr…." tambah yeoja ke-4

"YAK! KALIAN ITU—" baru saja sang manager akan melontarkan suara 8 oktafnya tiba-tiba seseorang menghentikan tindakan itu

"sudahlah ahjussi, jangan bertengkar ditempat seperti ini. Kau harus mengingat umurmu. Dan kalian berempat, berhentilah mengeluh agar kita segera sampai di apartement dan beristirahat" ujar salah satu yeoja diantara mereka yang merupakan leader dari keenam yeoja itu

"Hei! apa maksudmu dengan kata-kata 'aku harus mengingat umurku'? Dan asal kalian tau, aku ini masih terlalu muda untuk kalian panggil ahjussi" sanggahnya dengan mem-prout kan bibirnya — _sok imut_ —

"berhentilah memasang wajah seperti itu ahjussi, kau membuatku ingin muntah" ucap seorang yeoja dengan nada dingin yang untuk pertama kalianya berbicara setelah sedari tadi dia memilih untuk bungkam karna jengah dengan obrolan itu.

"YAK! KAU ASDFGHJKL—"

Saat sang manager yang mereka sebut 'dobi' itu tengah mengomel dengan lantangnya, seorang yeoja paruh baya menghampiri kami dan berujar kearah sang leader.

"emm.. maaf nona, apakah pamanmu sedang stress atau emm maaf— memang terkena gangguan jiwa?" katanya setengah berbisik namun masih dapat terdengar dengan jelas oleh kami semua.

"eh?"

1 detik

2 detik

3 det— "BHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Yeoja 1, yeoja 2, yeoja 3, yeoja 4, dan juga sang leader tertawa terbahak mendengar penuturan sang yeoja paruh baya itu yang menutut mereka 100% benar, terkecuali sang yeoja terakhir yang hanya tetawa tanpa suara namun masih sedikit terkesan seperti terbahak-bahak.

"Hei! apa maksudmu yeoja tua?" manager

"Hei! kenapa kau memanggilku yeoja tua eoh? apa kau tak berkaca pada wajahmu sendiri? bahkan wajahmu jauh terlihat lebih tua dibandingkan dengan aku!" ujar sang yeoja paruh baya tadi yang mulai termakan erosi —eh, emosi maksudnya

"Kau itu emmpp…." dengan segera ke-4 yeoja itu membungkam mulut sang manager sedangkan sang leader sedang berusaha meminta maaf pada sang yeoja paruh baya itu

"ahh mianhae ahjumma, dia memang seperti itu orangnya. Nanti akan kuberikan dia obat agar tak 'kambuh' lagi. Mianhae~" ujar sang leader sembari mebungkukkan badannya berkali-kali untuk meminta maaf.

"huft! baiklah, akan kumaafkan si tua tak tau diri ini. Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini sebelum syaraf ku juga ikut tergeser seperti dia. Kalian berhati-hatilah dengan dia" mendengar itu sang manager langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar sedang yang mengucapkan kata itu kini tengan melangkah menjauh.

Sesaat setelah ahjumma itu meninggalkan mereka, keempat yeoja yang tadinya berusaha keras membekap dan menahan si manager dobi akhirnya melepaskan cekalannya.

"apa-apaan kalian ini? dan apa-apaan juga wanita tadi? aku tidak trima jika—"

"simpanlah kata-katamu itu untuk nanti dobi ahjussi, sebaiknya kita segera menuju apartement dan beristirahat" ujar sang yeoja dingin

"eh? emm— soal apartement aku.. aku belum membelinya, hehe" ujar sang manager dengan senyum konyolnya yang mampu membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya ingin melemparnya dengan kaos kaki bau yang sudah sebulan tak dicuci kemudian dicelupkan kedalam kubangan lumpur dan ditenggelamkan dalam jamb— ahh sudahlah~

"WHAT?"

"Ja.. jadi kau belum membeli apartement nya? lalu kita akan tinggal dimana? apa kita akan menjadi gelandangan di negara orang? sungguh aku tak berminat untuk itu" ujar yeoja keempat

"HUWAAAAA… umma, anakmu ini akan menjadi gelandangan negara orang" — itu yeoja pertama yang mendramatisir keadaan -_-

PLETAK

Satu jitakan keras berhasil mendarat di kepala yeoja pertama itu dengan mulus.

"awws… apa yang kau—"

"berhentilah mendramatisir keadaan, sepertinya kau harus mengurangi intensitasmu mengkonsumsi drama" dan pelaku penjitakan itu adalah yeoja ke-2

"Kalian diamlah sebentar agar dobi ahjussi dapat menjelaskannya" kini sang leader telah bersuara dan seketika suasana hening

"ya.. ya itu.. Management Artist kita yang baru mengatakan bahwa merekalah yang akan mengurus tempat tinggal kita saat kita bergabuung dengan mereka, dan sekarang mereka menyuruh kita untuk langsung menuju kantor Management nya, mereka bilang mereka telah menyuruh seseorang untuk menjemput kita disini" jelas manager

"HAH? LANGSUNG KE KANTOR MANAGEMENT? APA KAU BERCANDA? kita belum mandi dan kau uruh kita langsung menemui mereka? OH NO~" — kalian tau sendiri pelaku 'pendramatisan' itu siapa kan?

PLETAK

satu jitakan kembali mendarat di kepalanya. Ahh lengkap sekali hidupnya..

"Sudah kubilang berhentilah ber-drama, lagipula kita bisa gunaman parfume"

"TAPI—"

CUT!

Aku tau kalian pasti lelah, pusing, pening, bahkan berkunang-kunang karna tak mengerti dengan tokoh diatas, maka dari itu aku akan menyarankan kalian untuk membeli OSKARDON di toko terdekat — _ehh_ maksudnya aku akan menjelaskan tokoh-tokoh itu untuk kalian _hehe…_ ekhem! sebelum itu bisakah kalian membaca penjelasanku ini sambil mendengarkan lagu-lagu misterius yang biasa digunakan di film-film detektif? kurasa itu akan lebih membuatnya terkesan keren — _yekaaannn_

1\. Shin Hyeon Na (Nana)

Dialah sang yeoja pertama, dengan tubuh yang minimalis — _jangan katakan terlalu frontal_ —, muka bulat serta ditambah dengan sikap kekanak-kanakannya serta kebiasaannya yang selalu mendramatisir keadaan itu yang mungkin akan membuat siapa saja ingin mengeluarkan segala isi dalam perutnya dan menenggelamkannya ke dalam laut Merah, kemudian berpindah ke laut Aravuru dan berakhir dengan memasukkannya dalam kawah Merapi. Tapi meski begitu, jangan lupakan bahwa dialah yang memiliki otak lumayan jernih — _hanya dalam pelajaran, yang lain? lebih baik kau tak menanyakannya karna dia sama saja dengan yang lain_ — dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya yang 'cenderung' berotak keruh (-_-!).

2\. Lee Eun Na (Eun)

Dia adalah yeoja ke-2, dia mempunyai tubuh yang paling berisi diantara yang lainnya. Dengan rambut panjang serta dimple tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya. Terkadang dia juga bersifat kekanakan yang membuat jengah mengingat dia adalah members tertua ke-2 di antara mereka. Tapi sisi baiknya adalah, dia yang paling royal, kalian tau apa maksudnya kan? ting.. ting.. ting.. heuheuheu

3\. Choi Min Rae (Rae)

Dia sang yeoja ke-3, jangan tanya bagaimana dia karna dialah yang mempunyai otak paling keruh diantara mereka. Bahkan bisa dibilang otaknya itu seperti sungai yang sudah tercemar yang kemudian dituangkan oli, kopi, racun sianida, dan jangan lupakan benda kuning diatasnya yang sedang mengam—oke sebaiknya tak usah dilanjutkan -_-" . Dia jugalah yang paling banyak makan, tapi bagian teranehnya adalah meskipun dengan tingkat konsumsinya yang bisa dibilang overdosis itu, tubuhnya sama sekali tak menunjukkan 'kemelarannya'. Dia tetap saja seperti tulang berbalut dengan daging tipis 1cm dan kulit.

4\. Park Baek Hae (Baekhae)

Yeoja ke-4, dia adalah sang maknae dan juga salah satu pemilik tubuh minimalis dengan rambutnya yang pendek dan mata yang besar yang terlihat manis. Meski dia maknae tapi dia juga merupakan salah satu pemilik otak keruh yang lain -_-" walau kadar kekeruhannya masih terhitung sedang. Dan satu lagi hal yang menjadi kelebihannya adalah,… dia orang ter'royal' kedua setelah Eun Na, itu tandanya— heuheuheu (again)

5\. Kim Jin Yoon (Jinyoon)

Sang LEADER! Bertubuh tinggi semampai dengan rambut yang bergelombang dan juga hidungnya mancung — _Paling mancung diantara yang lain_ (-_-')— dia termasuk kedalam jenis yeoja hemat bicara. Tapi jangan pernah sekali-kali membuatnya murka karna dia tak segan untuk 'memakan' apa saja yang ada di sekitarnya saat sedang murka, dengan kata lain dia ituu… _sadisss man_! Dan satu lagi, dia adalah pecinta seafood terutama kerang. Entah apa yang membuatnya sangat mencintai masakan itu, tapi yang pasti itu berawal saat dia duduk di SHS dan selalu mendapat pertanyaan dari gurunya tentang makanan laut itu hanya karna rumahnya yang berdekatan dengan laut — _dasar guru aneh_ (-_-!)—

6\. Kim Hye Ju (Yeju)

Yeoja terakhir, _The second maknae_ , yeoja tercuek dan terdingin diantara yang lain. Mungkin seperti itulah pendapat orang lain saat pertama kali berpapasan dengannya, padahal pada kenyataannya 'syaraf'nya juga terbentur seperti ke-5 temannya. Dia berambut lurus panjang dengan tahi lalat kecil didekat alisnya yang memberi kesan manis pada wajahnya — _jiaaahh…_ Dia juga spesies yang sama dengan sang leader perbedaannya adalah dialah yang paling hemat dalam berbicara. Tapi sekali dia berucap tak jarang membuat gelak tawa terdengar dari teman-temannya atau bahkan menimbulkan suasana 'mencekam'. Dia termasuk pemilik otak jernih — _sekali lagi hanya dalam pelajaran_ _—_ kedua setelah Nana. Ohh dunia memang sangat adil dengan memberikan otak jernih pada satu bidang saja~ (-_-')

7\. Han Kang Myeon ( /dobi ahjussi)

Orang yang paling menyebalkan menurut ke-6 yeoja cantik itu karna kadar kecerewetannya yang melebihi seekor ayam yang akan bertelur yang cukup membuat orang satu kampung gempar hanya karna suaranya. Siapa lagi kau bukan MANAGER mereka, sekali lagi M.A.N.A.G.E.R — bahkan mereka tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa mereka mendapat manager spesies itu yang mempunyai perut bagaikan kantung kentut. Bahkan dia terlihat seperti orang cacingan karna hanya perutnya yang 'menyembul' sedangkan bagian lain terlihat ideal, tapi entah dengan bagian 'itu'— _ohh lupakan_

Dan satu lagi yang harus, wajib, kudu kalian ketahui yaitu— keenam yeoja cantik itu tergabung dalam satu GirlBand yang cukup terkenal di ASIA TENGGARA. Yup! mereka adalah GALAXY, 6 spesies berbeda yang bergabung menjadi satu kesatuan. Dan kini perjalanan dan perjuangan mereka akan berlanjut di Management baru mereka— _jeng~ jeng~ jeng~_

Okey, Kembali ke TENK TOP —ehh (-_-)

—oOo—

Kini mereka berenam telah sampai di gedung yang mereka tuju. Kini mereka telah berganti baju karna yaa.. tak mungkin kan kau menemui orang penting dengan baju yang alakadarnya apalagi ini menyangkut masa depan mereka. Dan jangan lupakan 3 botol Parfume yang mereka semprotkan ke tubuh mereka untuk menggantikan 'masa mandi' mereka yang tak mungkin dilakukan.

"kalian, pakailah ini dan segera masuk ke ruangan itu… aku akan mengurus sesuatu dulu. Jangan takut karna kalian akan tau apa yang akan kalian lakukan disana" menyerahkan 6 buah clip on pada mereka.

Setelah clip on itu terpasang rapi di tubuh mereka, mereka segera memasuki sebuah ruangan besar yang ditunjukkan . Dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka setelah memasuki rungan itu, bukan tanpa alasan melainkan tak ada seorangpun yang ada disana, hanya ada bangku dan meja dengan name tag yang bertuliskan 'GALAXY' di atasnya dan jangan lupakan tirai putih besar yang membelah ruangan itu

"hah? apa maksudnya ini? kenapa tak ada seorangpun disini?" Eun

"Hei! jangan bilang kau tak menganggap kami ini orang? sudah jelas kami ini orang dan juga berada satu ruangan denganmu, kenapa kau bilang tak ada seorangpun?" Rae

"maksudnya tak ada seorangpun selain kita disini, ohh.. ayolah gunakan otakmu dengan baik dan datanglah saat ada pembagian otak" Baekhae, sementara sang korban pembullyan hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

Tak lama setelah itu terdengar suara 'TING' yang cukup keras yang berasal di sudut ruangan, seketika keenam yeoja yang tengah sibuk beradu argument itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Ternyata ada sebuah TV LCD yang cukup besar dan dilamnya tertulis sebuah kata

 _"_ _Duduklah di tempat yang telah disediakan_

 _Dan kalian boleh melakukan apapun yang kalian mau_

 _Tapi jangan tinggalkan ruangan ini"_

Begitulah isi dari LCD itu, mereka membacanya dengan dahi yang mengernyit.

"kita seperti TKW yang ditawan sang majikan untuk kemudian dijadikan bahan 'pelampiasan' nya" ujar Nana dengan polosnya

"berhentilah berdrama, dasar aktris tak laku" kini sang leaderlah yang bersuara

"ikuti saja perintahnya, lagipula tadi dobi ahjussi juga sudah mengatakan kalau kita akan tau sendiri apa yang akan kita lakukan disini" Yeju

Dengan begitu mereka duduk dengan anggunnya — _dusta_ — di bangku yang teah disediakan itu. Tapi tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, ternyata ada banyak orang yang tengah menyaksikan mereka dari balik tirai putih besar itu. Siapa mereka? mereka adalah para artis 'senior' SM Entertainment yang telah berkumpul untuk melakukan pertemuan ini.

"merekakah yang akan bergabung dengan SM? kalau benar, mereka sangat manis" ujar Kim Jong In atau biasa disebut Kai, member EXO dengan kulit putih keruhnya itu sambil berbisik

"iya, mereka sangat manis, ukh~ semoga aku tak diabetes — _lebay_ (-_-)— " timpal Taemin SHINee yang juga dengan berbisik

—kembali ke depan layar—

"lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya?" Eun

"entahlah, dia bilang kita bisa melakukan apapun yang kita inginkan" Jinyoon

Hening sesaat, hingga akhirnya—

"WHAT? KAISTAL DATING? OH NO!" teriak Baekhae dengan tidak elitnya

"Hei! kecilkan suaramu pabo maknae! setidaknya simpan itu untuk perform kita nanti" Yeju

"ohh hehe mian, aku tak sengaja.. aku hanya terkejut melihat berita ini?" Baekhae

"memangnya benar Kai EXO dengan Krystal itu dating? bisa saja itu hanya bualan para netizen kekurangan berita" Eun

"Benar kata Eun-ah, lagipula kita tak harus terlalu percaya dengan social media kan? tapi kalau memang benar kai dan krystal dating maka mungkin aku akan sedikit mendukungnya" Rae

"Iya, mereka adalah pasangan yang serasi. Uhh~ aku juga ingin seperti mereka" oke Nana mulai ber'telenovela' LAGI -_-

"apanya yang kau bilang serasi? Namja berwajah bak ahjussi mesum kekurangan belaian yang bersanding dengan yeoja bermuka es air sungai tercemar itu kau bilang serasi?" ujar Yeju dengan santai dan ohh jangan lupakan wajah innocent-nya itu

"BHAHAHAHAHA~"

"Terkadang aku sangat setuju dengan pendapatmu Yeju-ah, haha" Baekhae

—dibelakang layar—

"Kutarik kembali kata-kataku tadi" lirih kai dengan wajah (=_=')

"empt… kkkkkkkkk" sementara yang lain — _kecuali kaistal yang menjadi bahan perbincangan_ — sibuk menahan tawa mereka

—didepan layar—

"lalu bagaimana dengan skandal Baekhyun EXO dan Taeyeon Girl's Generation? apa hubungan mereka masih berlanjut? mengingat wajah mereka yang mirib membuat mereka terkesan seperti ~ukh ditakdirkan untuk bersama" Jinyoon —oke sepertinya tema mereka kali ini adalah ' _mari menggosib tentang artis SM_ ' (-_-")

"Mereka lebih terlihat seperti yeoja kembar yang salah satunya melakukan transgender" —ini yeju lagi-_- (masih dengan wajah innocent pemirsahh~) dan sekali lagi gelak tawa memenuhi ruangan sunyi itu

"Haha.. kau benar yeju-ah, baekhyun oppa bahkan terlihat terlalu cantik jika disebut namja. Ditambah lagi kelakuannya saat berada di atas pangung yang membuatnya seperti 'cabe' " Nana

Kalian mau tau apa reaksi objek pembicaraan mereka di belakang layar sana? baiklah… mari kita lihat bersama ( _smirk_ ) heuheuheu~

—dibelakang layar—

Mereka —Baekhyun dan Taeyeon— hanya memasang wajah sama seperti yang kai dan krystal lakukan sebelumnya (=_=')

"kkkkkk….. kali ini aku setuju dengan anak itu" bisik chanyeol dengan acara 'tahan tawa'nya, "memang lebih baik kau dating dengan ku baekie" tambahnya lagi

"Sudah kubilang dari awal taeyeon-ah, kkkkkk~" bisik yoona yang berada di sebelah taeyeon

—didepan layar—

"ukh~ menurutku semua artis wanita yang sudah 'sangat' terkenal itu sama saja kelakuannya" Baekhae

"sama saja? maksudmu kelakuan yag mana?" tanya jinyoon dengan kerutan di dahinya

"yaa… sama saja, sama-sama tebar pesona setiap ada artis lawan jenisnya dengan begitu iewh~ nya", ujar baekhae dengan raut jijik di akhir kalimatnya

"ahh benar juga, terkadang aku juga berpikir begitu. Aku tak habis pikir dengan mereka yang terlihat begitu mengelikan saat berusaha menarik hati lawan jenisnya", Rae

"iya, bahkan manusia es pun bisa berubah menjadi manusia menggelikan saat sudah dihadapkan dengan para namja tampan yang juga merupakan artis terkenal", Eun

"Tapi kan tak semua artis wanita, mungkin beberapa diantaranya. Sudahlah~ itu urusan mereka, yang terpenting itu kita jangan sampai berubah 'wujud' seperti mereka mengingat kini kita akan memasuki dunia baru yang lebih luas" Nana. Sesaat setelah nana mengatakan hal itu sebuah punggung tangan melekat di dahinya

"Hei! apa yang kau lakukan? aku tak sedang sakit eoh", Ujar nana menepis tangan di dahinya itu

"ohh mian, kukira kau sedang sakit kronis. Mengingat tak biasanya kau berkata benar seperti itu", Yeju

 _(maaf~ kalau kata-kata diatas menyinggung hati kalian pada penggemar artis wanita. Tapi percayalah, ini hanya sebuah tuntutan dalam cerita. Jadi, slow man~)_

—dibelakang layar—

Terlihat semua yeoja yang ada disana berubah wujud(?) menjadi merah padam dengan asap yang sudah membumbung tinggi diatas kepala mereka seperti asap pabrik yang menggunakan mesin tua sehingga asap yang dihasilkan nampak berwarna hitam — _penjelasannya panjang amat_ (-_-)—

"mereka memang terlihat manis, tapi setelah mendengar apa yang sudah mereka katakana tadi sepertinya wajah manis itu diciptakan tuhan hanya untuk mengurangi kadar kekejaman dari kata-kata mereka", bisik wendy

"hmmm…", all yeoja yang ada disana. Sementara para namja?

"aku baru tau kalau kenyataan sebenarnya itu kami memang sedang di'goda' oleh para yeoja", lirih baekhyun dengan wajah O.O

—didepan layar—

"eum~ kudengar SM baru saja men-debutkan boyband baru ya? apa itu namanya N.. N.. N apa?" Eun

"NCT", kata Nana, Jinyoon, Rae, Baekhae, dan Yeju bersamaan

"nah itu maksudku, apa kalian sudah melihat MV nya?", Eun

"eum… tapi menurutku MV itu sangat tidak keren" Baekhae

"yup, sepertinya mereka mengambil tema tahun 90-an di MV pertama mereka", Rae

"BHAHAHAHAHAHA~"

—dibelakang layar—

Seketika semua member NCT memasang wajah syok mereka dengan mulut setengah menganga tak percaya.

"sepertinya memang benar, Youngmin sanjangnim seharusnya membiarkan kita menentukan sendiri tema dari MV perdana kita", ujar taeyong masih dengan wajah syok-nya

"emmm…", sahut member NCT yang lainnya

—didepan layar—

"Ku dengar Sehun EXO baru saja melakukan foto shoot dengan salah satu member girlband, benarkah itu?" Rae

"sepertinya begitu, aku sudah melihat fotonya kemarin", Yeju

"Hah? benarkah itu? sejak kapan kau up to date Yeju-ah?" Baekhae

"huh.. terserahlah", Yeju

"huft… Irene itu lebih terlihat seperti yeoja agresif saat berfoto dengan Sehun Oppa", Jinyoon

"tunggu sebentar, siapa itu Irene?", tanya Yeju wajah innocent-nya

"TUKANG JAMU DEPAN KOMPLEK!", ujar Nana, Eun, Rae, Jinyoon, dan Baekhae secara bersamaan dan dengan wajah (=_=') entah dedemit tipe apa yang merasuki pikiran mereka sehingga di siang yang cukup cerah ini mereka menjadi sedikit kompak.

"eh? aku baru tau kalau tukang jamu di depan komplek memiliki nama yang cukup bagus juga", —ini masih yeju, percayalah~

"SAK KAREPMUH!", teriak kelima yeoja itu bersamaan (again)

"eh? kenapa? akukan hanya bertanya, jadi itu benar atau tidak?", jangan tanya pertanyaan ini terlontar dari siapa-_- — _dedek lelah bang, dedek gabisa diginiin teruss_ —

"ORA URUS!"

—dibalik layar—

"empt… kkkkkkkkkk", semua namja menahan tawanya kecuali sehun yang sedang memasang wajah kagetnya

"benarkah itu? aku bahkan baru mengetahui fakta itu", lirih sehun

Mari kita lihat Irene, dia sedang berusaha menahan warna merah yang menyeruak di wajahnya karna malu bercampur dengan erosi —emosi maksudnya…

—didepan layar—

Seketika terdengar suara lagu mengalun lirih yang berasal dari luar ruangan.

"ohh.. sepertinya aku mengenal lagu itu, bukankah itu lagu dari Super Junior?", Nana

"yups… itu lagu Super Junior – Superman", Jinyoon

"lagu itu bahkan hanya terdengar satu kata saja, 'superman' yang terus berulang dari awal hingga akhir", ujar Eun dengan wajah malasnya

—dibelakang layar—

 _'_ _What The Hell..'_

sepertinya mereka —member SuJu— sudah tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Lihat saja 2 tanduk merah yang sudah keluar diatas kepala mereka.

Semua artis 'senior' SM yang ada disana dibuat tak percaya dengan pembicaraan yeoja-yeoja cantik itu. Bagaimana tidak? disaat semua orang sibuk mengeluh-eluhkan mereka, keenam yeoja itu dengan santainya berkata suatu kebenaran —ehh maksudnya pernyataan yang tak terduga itu.

—didepan layar—

"huft…aku haus, apakah mereka tidak menyediakan kita minuman ? Apakah disini memang tak ada staf? huh.. kantor sebesar ini tapi tak ada satupun staf" cibir Baekhae

"I agree" ucap yeju

"Sudahlah, berhenti mengeluh. Aku lelah mendengar keluhan kalian sedari tadi", Jinyoon

"ITU KAU JUGA SEDANG MENGELUH EONNI", teriak Rae frustasi

"oh, benarkah? hehe.. aku tak tahu", jawab jinyoon sembari menggeruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal itu

"huft… apa salahku sehingga tuhan mempertemukanku dengan makhluk error system seperti kalian?", nana

"berkacalah eonni", jawab Yeju enteng

"YAK! apa maksudmu? dasar kau maknae kurang ajar!", nana. Sementara sang sasaran amukan hanya memutar bola matanya

"ck! Bahkan system milik mu lebih error dibandingkan kami, bisa dibilang kau itu produk gagal eonni", tambah baekhae dengan entengnya

"DASAR KALIAN MAKNAE TAK TAHU DIRI!", emosi nana kini sedah sampai di ubun-ubun dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan segera lepas landas

"Marah sih boleh saja, tapi jangan kau keluarkan hujan buatan itu ke wajahku nana-ah", ujar Eun sembari mengusap wajahnya yang 'sedikit' terkena hujan buatan dari mulut nana itu — _iieewwhh…_

Setelah cukup lama berdebat, mereka semua akhirnya limbung dan terjatuh dalam lubang mimpi yang sangat indah dengan bunga-bunga berbagai warna dan burung merpati putih yang menghiasinya — _elahh apaan lagi sih ini(-_-!) plakk!_ —

.

.

.

 _TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

CRAZY DREAM

Authors : Vi~

Cast:

Kim Jin Yoon (Jiyoon)

Lee Eun Na (Eun)

Choi Min Rae (Rae)

Shin Hyeon Na (Nana)

Kim Hye Ju (Yeju)

Park Baek Hae (Baekhee)

All Members EXO

Super Junior

SHINee

NCT

Red Velvet

Girl's Generation

Note : Semua pemeran yang ada dalam cerita ini adalah milik orang tuanya masing-masing, om Sooman dan om Youngmin —tau sendiri lah yaa~ yang punyanya om Sooman sama om Youngmin yang mana— serta yang pasti mereka itu 100% milik Allah semata.

Summary :Ketika 6 orang yeoja cantik yang merupakan seorang bintang ternama di ASIA TENGGARA telah mencapai akhir masa kontrak dengan tanpa diduga seseorang menawarkan agar mereka bergabung dengan salah satu Management Artist ternama yang cukup mendunia, SM Entertainment. Para yeoja itu tak tau menau tentang tawaran itu karna sang manager — _menyebalkan_ — yang sengaja menyembunyikannya untuk kejutan. Tetapi ketidak tahuan itulah yang justru membuat pertemuan pertama mereka dengan para 'artis besar' itu menjadi awal dari perang dunia SM pertama — _loh? apaini_?— dan yag lebih membuat ke-6 yeoja itu merinding disko adalah saat mereka mau tak mau harus tunduk daan patuh pada peraturan management baru mereka. Bagaimana nasib ke-6 yeoja itu? Apakah mereka akan menjadi korban dari 'keganasan' para artis besar tersebut? Atau mereka hanya akan menjadi bahan 'percobaan' saja? — _duhh ambigu_ —

 **Chapter 2**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—oOo—

"Mereka memang menyebalkan, sangat menyebalkan bahkan. Mereka sama saja dengan ibu-ibu sosialita yang selalu menggosip di semua tempat. Tapi entah kenapa melihat mereka tidur dengan wajah yang begitu polos membuatku tak tega jika harus memarahinya nanti", lirih minho sembari terus memperhatikan keenam yeoja cantik yang tengah tertidur itu

"Itu wajar, mengingat kau tak menjadi sasaran BOM mereka", sahut yesung yang berada tepat di belakang bangku SHINee

"Hah? BOM? Mereka tak terlihat theperti membawa BOM. Mungkin kau thalah lihat hyung", kini sehun lah yang ikut dalam pembicaraan itu

PLAK

—maafkanlah maknae EXO yang satu ini ya permirsah-_- maklum… thehun kan mathih kecil—

"maksud dari BOM itu adalah kata-kata pedas mereka sehun…", Yesung

"ohh… theperti itu…", Sehun

"wah.. kayak kenal tuh kata-katanya, punyanya Syahroni kan?", sahut Chanyeol

"wahh… iya Syahroni", ngemeng-ngemeng ini Kai pemirsah~

"heuheuheuheu~", dan pembicaraan bodoh itu diakhiri dengan senyum nista trio bangsadh. Semantara yang lain hanya menyaksikan adegan gila mereka dengan gelengan kepala.

 _TAPI TUNGGU! Sejak kapan EXO tau Syahroni_ _—_ _ehh Syahrini maksudnya? o_o duhh… author mulai pusing… author mulai lelah… author butuh akua… author kurang belaian *lohh?apaini?-_-_

"benar kata yesung sunbei, semoga aku bisa mengontrol emosiku untuk tak memakan mereka setelah ini karna pembicaraan mereka barusan", tiffany pun ikut menimpali

"emm… maaf, tapi mungkin untuk perkataan mereka tentang yeoja yang— ekhem! maaf, mencari perhatian, akan kami pikirkan dan pertimbangkan lagi hehe~", ujar onew yang diangguki oleh para namja disana. Sedangkan para yeoja? _facedown_ ~ —ckckckckckck tragisssss

.

.

.

Oke, kita kembali lagi pada keenam putri tidur kita — _jiaahhhh_ — mereka masih tetap terlelap dalam dunia mimpinya. Hingga akhirnya tirai yang membatasi ruangan itu menjadi dua bagian terangkat dan menumbulkan suara yang cukup mengusik tidur indah mereka. Perlahan namun pasti 4 diantara keenam yeoja itu mulai mebuka mata karna suara tirai yang terbuka, mereka adalah Jinyoon, Rae, Nana, dan Eun. Mereka meregangkan sedikit otot-ototnya yang terasa sangat kaku dan juga mengucek mata mereka yang masih terasa berat.

Tik… Tok… Tik… Tok…

Butuh beberapa detik bagi mereka untuk bisa menyadari bahwa tirai didepannya telah terbuka dan menampakkan wajah-wajah yang tak asing lagi bagi mereka. Seketika itu juga, mulut mereka sedikit terbuka dan jangan lupakan tatapan konyol yang terpatri jelas di wajah mereka.

"S.. Sejak kapan me.. mereka ada disana?", bisik Rae masih dengan wajah konyolnya yang tak henti menatap pemandangan di depannya.

"emm… aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini", jinyoon dengan wajah yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Rae

"eummm…", Nana dan Eun hanya bergumam sembari mengangguk — _tetap dengan ekspresi awal mereka_ —

"Baekhae… bangunlah, hey bangun", ujar Rae seraya membangunkan Baekhae yang ada disebelahnya masih dengan nada lirih —jangan tanya ekspresi, tetap sama lahh pokoknya—

"engghh… wae? kenapa kau menggangguku sih?", kesal baekhae. Sementara Rae hanya memberi petunjuk dengan pandangan matanya, seketika kerutan muncul di kening baekhae

"ada ap….. hah? B.. Ba.. Bagaimana bisa? S.. Sejak kapan?", baekhae yang ikut terkaget pun mencontoh ekspresi wajah keempat temannya (-_-')

"Yak! Yeju… Yeju-ah… bangunlah", kini giliran Baekhae yang membangunkan Yeju di sampingnya

"enghh.." terdengar lenguhan Yeju, tapi gadis ini sama sekali tak mau mebuka matanya dia hanya merubah posisi tidurnya saja — _kamvret-_-_ —

"YAK! BANGUNLAH YEJU!", teriak Nana, Rae, Baekhae, Eun dan Jinyoon bersamaan

"aarrgghh.. apa-apaan kalian in….. i", kesal Yeju dengan nada yang semakin mengecil di akhir kalimat

Seketika suasana menjadi hening sesaat, keenam yeoja cantik itu masih terpelongo tak percaya. Sementara disisi lain, para artis SM sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan bersorak dalam hatinya.

' _heh… mereka pasti sedang sangat ketakutan sekarang_ ', batin ryeowook

' _Rasakan pembalasanku nanti bocah-bocah tengil_ ', batin amber

' _akan kukurangi panjang hidung kalian satu per satu huahahahaha~_ ', kalian pasti tau siapa yang mepunyai dendam tersendiri terhadap orang-orang berhidung maksimalis. Yup! ini suara hati si Kkamjong yang diakhiri dengan senyum jahatnya yang jika didengar secara langsung mungkin lebih mirip seperti cara shinchan saat menirukan pahlawan bertopeng -_-!

"Ekhem!" akhirnya Yeju memecahkan keheningan di ruangan itu dengan mendehem, itu juga menyadarkan kelima temannya yang sedari tadi berwajah absurd, akward, dan abstrak itu (-_-!)

"emm… a.. annyong haseyo", kata keenam Yeoja itu dengan membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat dan ohh jangan lupakan wajah pucat mereka.

Hening kembali…

Hingga…

"Annyeong yeorobun, ahh… sepertinya kalian sudah saling bertemu. Bagaimana perasaan kalian bertemu dengan artis dunia?", tiba-tiba saja datang dengan senyum bak ahjussi-ahjussi pedofil yang sangat menyeramkan, sementara yang diajak bicara — _GALAXY_ — memandangnya dengan deadglare-nya seolah berkata, ' _kenapa kau tak mengatakannya dobi ahjussi_ ' sedangkan sang sasaran tatapan itu masih terus mempertahankan senyum pedofil nya seakan berkata, ' _ini kejutan untuk kalian sayang.._ '.

' _ohh… yang benar saja, ini memang sebuah kejutan. Bahkan kejutan ini sangat bisa untuk membuat jantung kami turun hingga ke lambung -_-_ '

Kini acara itu telah dimulai, semua terlihat sangat terkendali kecuali raut wajah GALAXY yang pucat pasi seperti baru saja melihat alien dengan wajah yang sangat menakutkan, kepalanya yang lebih besar dari tubuhnya dan hidung yang berbentuk lubang serta jangan lupakan tentang warna tubuhnya yang hijau. OH NO!

"Selamat datang di SM Entertainment, aku Youngmin CEO disini. Pasti kalian sudah tau kan jika kalian mulai saat ini bergabung dengan SM?", ujar Youngmin dengan senyuman menghiasi bibirnya. Bukan malah ikut menyungging senyum, keenam yeoja ini menjadi semakin pucat dengan ekspresi syok yang tampak jelas disana.

GLEK

Mereka sekuat tenaga mendorong saliva mereka yang seakan berhenti di kerongkongan itu dengan kasar.

"ah.. N.. Ne sanjangnim", jawab mereka bersamaan dengan memaksakan sebuah senyuman

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mari kita awali acara kali ini dengan perkenalan. Kalian berenam, silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian", . Mereka terdiam sejenak berusaha untuk menormalkan kembali detak jantung dan wajah mereka(?)

"N.. Ne. A.. Annyeong haseyo, aku Kim Jin Yoon kalian bisa memanggilku Jinyoon, aku leadernya"

"A.. Annyeng haseyo, aku Lee En Na kalian bisa memanggilku Eun"

"Aku Choi Min Rae, panggil aku Rae"

"Aku Shin Hyeon Na, kalian bisa memanggilku Nana"

"Kim Hye Ju, Yeju", seketika semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu terpelongo mendengar perkenalan yeoja ini. Bagaimana tidak? disaat temannya yang lain memperkenalkan diri dengan antusias dan senyumannya — _meskipun senyuman aneh karna masih dilanda syok berat_ —, yeoja ini hanya melakukan perkenalan singkat — _sangat singkat tepatnya_ — dan wajah datar.

"ekhem.. A.. Annyeong. Aku Park Baek Hae, panggil aku Baekhae", perkenalan sang maknae pun membuyarkan 'keterpelongoan' para makhluk tuhan yang paling sexy itu — _eeaakk.. kaya judul lagu, tet.. tet.. tet.. tet.. tet.. tet.. tet.. tet.. plak! apaan sih(=_=')_ —

"okey, kali ini aku akan menjelaskan sesuatu pada kalian. Yang pertama, kalian tau kan jika seorang artis harus menjalani masa training yang panjang sebelum mereka memulai debut pertama mereka? Nah, karna kalian merupakan artis yang cukup terkenal di ASIA TENGGARA, maka kalian tidak akan menjalani masa training panjang itu. Tapi sebagai gantinya kalian akan menjalani masa training dalam waktu hanya 2 bulan…", Jelas youngmin yang mendapat anggukan dari para members GALAXY.

"Dan yang kedua, karna kalian akan memasuki dunia hiburan yang lebih luas dari yang sebelumnya maka kalian harus mendongkrak popularitas kalian dengan cara yang sudah kami semua persiapkan", lanjutnya

"Ma.. maksud anda seperti kita harus membuat skandal agar kita terkenal begitu?", Jinyoon

"Ya.. bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi sebelum itu aku akan membagi kalian ke dalam 6 kelompok berbeda, dan kelompok itu adalah masing-masing BB/GB yang ada di SM ini. Tugas kalian para artis senior SM, kalian harus mengajari mereka berenam apa saja peraturan dan segala hal tentang SM. Itu sebagai pengganti masa training kalian. Baik kita mulai saja pembagian kelompok ini", Youngmin

Kalian mau tau keenam yeoja itu berkelompok dengan siapa? okey, kita lihat list nya bersama-sama…

 _Kim Jin Yoon_ _—_ _Girl's Generation_

 _Lee Eun Na_ _—_ _Super Junior_

 _Shin Hyeon Na_ _—_ _Red Velvet_

 _Choi Min Rae_ _—_ _SHINee_

 _Kim Hye Ju_ _—_ _EXO_

 _Park Baek Hae_ _—_ _NCT_

Setelah semua sudah terbagi dalam kelompoknya, mereka segera menempatkan diri ditempat duduk yang sudah disediakan yaitu ditengah-tengah kelompoknya masing-masing — _kalian tau kan ya maksudnya? soalnya yang nulis juga agak kaga ngarti maksudnya begimane :v_ —

"An.. Annyeong haseyo", ucap jinyoon seraya duduk di kursinya

"Ck! Kenapa harus berkelompok sih?", decak Taeyeon kesal

"eumm.. maafkan taeyeon ne? dia memang seperti itu jika sedang kesal, tapi jangan takut dia tak bernafsu untuk menerkammu kok.. jadi jangan terlalu diambil hati. ahh.. kau sangat cantik ya", Yuri

"a.. ahh.. go.. gomawo yuri sunbae-nim", Jinyoon membelasnya dengan senyum yang masih canggung, sedangkan di sisi lain tertengar kembali suara decakan kesal.

"Jangan terlalu formal begitu, panggil saja kami Eonni, arraseo?", Hyoyeon. Jinyoon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"eum.. tunggu sebentar, apa maksudmu dengan kata 'menerkam'? apa jika taeyeon terlalu kesal dia akan melakukan 'itu' pada orang lain?", Sunny

PLETAK

Satu jitakan dari taeyeon mendarat mulus pada dahi yeoja cantik ini, "aws… appo", ringisnya sembari mengusap pelan dahinya. Sementara sang pelaku 'penjitakan' hanya diam dengan wajah kesal.

"ohh ayolah sunny-ah… buatlah otakmu itu sedikit lebih berguna", seohyun

"Yak! apa-apaan kau ini! panggil aku eonni! aku ini lebih tua darimu!", Sunny

Disisi lain, nana yang berkelompok dengan Red Velvet terlihat sudah mulai akrab satu sama lain. Begitupula dengan Eun, Rae, dan Baekhae yang terlihat sudah mulai dapat berbincang dengan senyuman yang terus mengembang. Tapi tunggu dulu.. sepertinya ada yang kurang, bagaimana dengan yeju? baiklah.. mari kita intip bagaimana keadaannya…. **Intip**? wahhh…. heuheuheuheu~

 _HEI!_

 _SADAR!_

 _PUASA COY!_

 _CKCKCKCKCK~_

 _Taubatlah taubat, wahai sahabat… Sebelum kau terlambat…_

 _Jangan ulangi, kebodohan lagi… Sesungguhnya engkau akan merugi…_

 _Uuooo… Uuooo… Yeeeaaahhh!_

 _Oke, Author mulai kurang pokus egen. Kebali ke TENK-TOP egen deh(=_=')_

 _EH?_

 _Taubatlah taubat, wahai sahabat… Sebelum kau ter_ _—_

 _Oke, makin panjang kalo gini caranya (=_='). Kali ini beneran kembali ke ceritanya!_

Terlihat dia sudah duduk tenang di kursinya dengan wajah innocent kebanggaannya itu. Dan tentunya dia memilih untuk diam. Hingga akhirnya…

"hai yeju… senang bertemu denganmu, kau manis ya", ujar chen yang berada di samping kanan yeju, sementara yeju hanya membalas dengan senyumannya tanpa berniat untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Dia akan terlihat lebih manis andai saja ucapannya itu juga manis", ketus kai. Yeju? hanya memandang kai dengan tatapan datarnya

"Yak! Kkamjong… diamlah!", seketika seseorang dengan suara yang teramat sangat berat mengintrupsi kegiatan mencibir yang dilakukan oleh kai, yap! dia Chanyeol. Namun saat itu juga Yeju terpelongo menatap chanyeol.

"eh? apa ada denganmu? kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu? aku tau aku tam—"

"wow… sepertinya aku menemukan spesies yang sama seperti dobi ahjussi, telinga kalian sama-sama overdosis. Ahh… tapi sepertinya kau itu yoda, mengingat umurmu yang lebih muda dari dobi ahjussi", ujar yeju dengan tatapan yang sama seperti sebelumnya dan kini dengan wajah polosnya

Kedip

Kedip

ked—

"BHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~", seketika tawa terdengar dari members EXO yang lain, sementara Chanyeol? dia hanya mendengus kesal.

.

.

Akhirnya tawa itu berhenti setelah Youngmin member intrupsi kedua mengenai skandal mereka.

"Okey, mengenai apa yang sudah kukatakan tadi, kalian harus mendongkrak polularitas. Kalian ingin tau apa yang harus kalian lakukan?", Youngmin dan dijawab dengan gelengan oleh GALAXY.

"Masing-masing dari kalian harus menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu artis di SM ini", jelas Youngmin dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"HAH?", Teriak Eun, Rae, Nana, Baekhae, dan Jinyoon bersamaan

"sudah kuduga akan berakhir seperti ini, ck!", gerutu Yeju yang mungkin hanya bisa didengar oleh orang yang berada didekatnya saja terbukti chen, D.O, chanyeol dan kai yang sudah sedikit menoleh kearahnya. Dan lihatlah… background di belakang yeju sudah berubah menjadi kobaran-kobaran api tapi dengan warna birunya yang membuat itu lebih menakutkan tapi terkesan sakartis dan dingin.

"hei.. tenanglah, jangan terlalu kaget seperti itu haha… kalian bisa memilih sendiri siapa yang mau kalian jadikan sebagai pasangan kalian. Dan juga ini hanya pura-pura kan? kalian hanya harus menjalani ini selama masa training",

"benarkah itu dobi ahjussi?", baekhae

"yak! berapa kali lagi harus kukatakan jangan memanggilku dobi, dasar pabo dongsaeng",

"biarkan kuralat sedikit perkataanmu itu dobi ahjussi. Yang pertama, kami memenggilmu seperti itu karna memang kau lebih pantas dengan sebutan itu dan kau pasti sudah tau alasannya apa. Dan yang kedua, jika kulihat dari wajahmu sepertinya kau lebih terlihat seperti ahjussi kami dibanding dengan oppa kami", ujar Rae yang diangguki oleh members GALAXY yang lain.

"YAK! DASAR KALIAN IT…"

"Ingat urat malu-mu dobi ahjussi", ujar Yeju dengan santainya

"Huft… kalau saja ini dirumah sudah kuhabisi kalian semua", gerutu

"Baik seperti apa yang telah dikatakan , kalian bisa menentukan sendiri pasangan kalian. Kita mulai dari…. kau Jinyoon", Youngmin

"eum… Sehun oppa?"

"baiklah, Rae?", Youngmin

"aku… Taemin oppa? bolehkah?", dan Taemin hanya menggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum

"Eun?"

"Doyoung-shi…"

"Baekhae?"

"Mark oppa"

"Nana?"

"Aku akan memilih… eum.. Taeyoung oppa?"

"Baik, dan terakhir Yeju", Youngmin

"maaf sanjangnim, tapi aku tak memilih siapapun", Yeju

"kenapa? kenapa kau tak memilih yeju-ah?",

"sepertinya kau sudah cukup mengerti aku dobi ahjussi, aku tak mau seseorang menentukan jalanku", Yeju

"Siapa yang menentukan jalanmu yeju-ah? kau tinggal berjalan saja, tak ada yang mengganggukan? kenapa kau harus bingung? lagipula kakimu terlihat baik-baik saja, kalau memang kakimu sedang sakit baru kami akan membantumu menentukan jalanmu agar saat kau berjalan tak terkena hambatan yang bisa membuatmu kesakitan", Nana

"Nana, berhentilah berbicara!", Eun

"Huft.. tapi ini hanya sementara yeju. Se-men-ta-ra kau tau itu kan?",

"Kupikir tanpa melakukan skandal buatan itu kita bisa terkenal dengan kerja keras kita sendiri", Yeju

"Yak! Yeju! menurutlah padaku sekali ini saja!",

"sudahlah jangan terlalu keras padanya. Aku bisa mengerti dengan hal itu, mungkin aku sudah mulsi sedikit mengerti tentang sifat Yeju. Kalau begitu biarkan aku yang menentukan ne? bagaimana kalau… euummmm… D.O saja? kalian berdua punya kecocokan, tak banyak bicara. Bagai mana menurutmu D.O?", Youngmin

"Terserah padamu saja sanjangnim", jawab D.O dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa

"Kau sendiri Yeju?"

"Huft…" terdengar nafas berat yang dihambuskan yeju sebelum akhirnya dia menganggukkan kepalanya

 _'_ _sial sekali hidupku, dan apa-apaan itu? dia menyuruhku berpasangan dengan 'orang itu' hanya karna kami yang sama-sama hemat berbicara. Ahh… apakah dia tak berfikir jika alasan itulah yang semakin membuat kita tak pernah bisa dekat, huh!'_ , gerutu yeju dalam hatinya

.

.

.

Hari ini setelah acara pertemuan itu selesai, menyuruh GALAXY untuk segera mengemas barang mereka karna mulai hari ini mereka akan tinggal di dorm yang telah disediakan pihak SM. Setibanya di dorm, mereka terlihat sibuk mengangkuti barang-barang mereka yang sangat banyak itu dan yang perlu diingat adalah — _mereka tak dibantu oleh satupun staf_ — itu adalah permintaan karna dia ingin mereka berenam lebih mandiri dan tak bergantung pada orang lain. Duh! udah mirip ubab ya? — _mirisss_

"Arghh… sepertinya punggungku akan terlepas, huuaaahhh…. berat sekaliii", teriak Nana sembari berusaha menyeret koper besar miliknya dengan tas besar juga yang ada dipunggungnya. Ukh… itu membuatnya semakin — _tenggelam_ —

"Yaaaakkkk…. sedikit lagi sampaiiiii", itu suara Rae. _Duh ambigu dikit (-_-!) heuheuheu_ ~

Okey, lebih baik kita hentikan ke'ambigu'an ini daripada author bernyanyi 'Taubatlah tobat' lagi — _maklum kaga tau judulnya apa :v_ —

"kalian terlalu berlebihan", jangan tanya itu siapa -_- yeoja yang berkata sesingkat itu hanya ada 1 orang kan? yep! yeju. Yang dengan santainya melenggang * _eeaakk_ diantara teman-temannya yang sedang kerepotan dengan barang mereka masing-masing karna memang dia hanya membawa 1 tas ransel besar dan 1 tas jinjing berukuran kecil, simple kan?

"Yak! kau ini! jika memang barang bawaanmu sedikit, setidaknya bantulah kami!", seru Eun

"maaf tanganku hanya ada 2", jawab yeju dan mengangkat ke dua tangannya, terlihat sebuah jaket di tangan kirinya dan tas kecil yang dia bawa ditangan kanannya.

Setelah perjuangan panjang mereka, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di dorm yang akan mereka tempati mulai saat ini.

"Huft… akhirnya sampai juga", Baekhae mendesah lega kemudian meletakkan tas dan kopernya di depan pintu dorm siikuti member yang lain.

"Oh! aku hampir lupa!", seru jinyoon

"apa lagi kali ini?", Eun

"masih ada beberapa barang lagi di mobil, siapa yang akan ikut mengambilnya bersamaku?", jinyoon

"huh.. menyusahkan saja, tapi daripada disini aku kan ikut bersamamu jinyoon eonni", Eun

"aku juga", seru Rae, Baekhae, dan Nana bersamaan

"Baiklah.. kauuuu…", seketika arah pandangan jinyoon mengarah pada Yeju

"tidak, trimakasih", jawab Yeju dengan cepat

"sudah kuduga", Baekhae sambil mengusap-usap dagunya itu bagaikaan seorang detektif yang baru saja mengungkap suatu fakta. Oke, sepertinya penyakit 'telenofela' milik Nana sudah mulai menyebar -_-

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ambil barang itu segera", nana dan yang lainnya pun mulai berjalan meanjauh tapi kemudian Rae berteriak

"Dan kau yeju-ah masukkan barang-barang kami ke dalam, ne?", seru rae sambil terkikik geli, sementara Yeju sudah melotot tajam

"Yak! apa-apaan mereka itu!" gerutunya, kemudian mencoba untuk membuka pintu dorm itu. Tapiiii…

CEKLEK

"Kenapa pintu ini tak bisa dibuka?", gumamnya

"Ohh astaga! Dasar leader pabo! bagaimana bisa aku masuk jika kuncinya saja ada padanya! aarrgghh…."

DUG

Yeju menendang pintu itu cukup keras kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk bersimpuh di depan dormnya yang dikelilingi oleh koper dan tas-tas besar milik kelima temannya itu. Dengan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang hanya menampakkan matanya dan rambut panjang yang tergerai meutupi wajahnya itu membuatnya seperti gelandangan di tengah-tengah gedung mewah seperti ini. Ditambah lagi posisinya yang sedang meringkuk memeluk lututnya yang membuat orang yang melihatnya pasti akan benar-benar mengira dia adalah gelandangan. Huh! sungguh tak elit -_-

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara beberapa pasang sepatu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Yeju masih tetap tak bergeming dan tetap pada posisi gelandangannya — _ahelaahh(-_-!)_ — Tanpa diduga beberapa pasang sepatu itu justru berhenti di hadapannya.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu!", gumam Yeju dengan nada sangat ketus yang masih bisa didengar olah sesorang di hadapannya ini. Dan bagaimana dia tau jika ada seseorang di depannya? Ohh mungkinkah…. Eng… Ing… Eng…

"Maafkan aku, tapi gelandangan sepertimu sepertinya tak sepatutnya berada disini", ujar salah seorang dari mereka dan didengar dari suaranya sepertinnya dia seorang namja. Parkataan nampa itu sukses membuat yeju mengangkat kepalanya meskipun belum menatap namja kurang ajar yang telah meledeknya itu.

 _'_ _apa dia bilang? gelandangan? Yeoja cantik seperti itu dia bilang gelandangan?'_

"Aku bukan gelandangan!", Ketus Yeju sembari mengangkat wajahnya dan memberi tatapan tajam pada mereka. Mereka? yup! beberapa sepatu itu ternyata adalah D.O, Key, Kyuhyun, dan Xiumin. Dan kalian tau siapa yang mengatai Yeju barusan? Dia adalah D.O sekali lagi **D.O!** Eng… Ing… Eng… (again) o_o

"Siapa kau?", Kyuhyun. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun yeju pun berdiri dan membuka masker yang melekat di wajahnya dengan sedikit kasar. Terlihat wajah marah sekaligus kelelahan yang terpancar dari wajah yeju saat itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya para namja itu saat melihat wajah yeju.

"ahh… mian yeju-ah, kami tak tau jika itu adalah kau", Xiumin

"lagipula sedang apa kau terduduk disitu? kenapa tak langsung masuk saja?", key

"Jika aku bisa, sudah kulakukan dari tadi", jawab yeju

"Lain kali tentukan tempat yang tepat untukmu berperan menjadi gelandangan", sahut D.O dengan nada dingin. Yeju yang mendeangarnya langsung menatap tajam kearah pemuda bermata bulat itu. Hingga…

"ohh.. hai sunbeinim, sedang apa kalian berkumpul disini?", seru Baekhae yang tiba-tiba datang dengan yang lainnya.

"ohh tak apa, kami hanya sedikit mengobrol dengan yeju-ah", Kyuhyun

"Owh.. kukira apa", Baekhae

"dan hei! ada apa dengan wajahmu itu yeju-ah? kenapa kau terlihat seperti tomat kukus?", Nana

"Kenapa harus tomat kukus nana?", Eun

"Yaa… lihat saja wajahnya yang memerah dan uap yang mengepul di atas kepalanya. terlihat seperti tomat kukus bagiku" Jawabnya santai

"Bhahahahaha... kau yang terbaik dalam memberi julukan nana", Rae tertawa geli diikuti jinyoon, Baekhae, Eun , dan Nana yang juga ikut tertawa

"Kalian diamlah!", ujar Yeju dengan nada ketus, seketus-ketusnya yang membuat kelima temannya itu menghentikan tawanya mendadak dan menatap yeju dengan dahi penuh kerutan

"Kanapa kau…", belum sempat jinyoon menyelesaikan kata-katanya yeju sudah terlebih dahulu menyela

"berikan kuncinya padaku", yeju sembari mengulurkan tangannya

"oh? ahh… mian, aku lupa jika kuncinya masih kubawa", jinyoon pun memberikan kuncinya pada yeju

Setelah mendapat kunci itu, Yeju segera membuka pintu dorm nya dan…..

BRAK

Membuka pintunya dengan cara menendangnya dengan keras sehingga membuat para makhluk-makhluk yang ada di sana terpelongo

"hei… Ada apa dengannya?", bisik baekhae pada Nana yang ada di sebelahnya

"entahlah… mungkin dia sedang PMS", jawab nana dengan berbisik juga. Hingga suara deheman keras mengalihkan pandangan mereka semua…

"ekhem! eum… anu…", Xiumin

"ada apa dengan anu-mu xiumin oppa?", potong Rae dengan cepat

"eh?"

PLETAK

"Bersihkan pikiranmu itu Rae!", pelaku penjitakan itu adalah sang leader killer uuuuuu~ Eng… Ing…Eng…

"eum… mianhae xiumin oppa, otaknya memang sedikit keruh hehe", Jinyoon

"eh? eum… tak apa hehe. Dan itu… tentang Yeju—", ujar xiumin sambil menunjuk kearah pintu dorm yang menjadi korban 'penendangan' brutal Yeju

"iya, kami minta maaf soal itu ne? mungkin saja itu karna kami", sahut Kyuhyun

"lebih tepatnya karna D.O", lanjut Key dengan nada berbisik yang mungkin hanya akan terdengar seperti gumaman kecil, hingga kyuhyun menyikut perutnya

"eh? karna kalian? memangnya ada apa?", Eun

"tak ada apa-apa, sudahlah lupakan perkataan mereka. Dan kami harus segera pergi untuk latihan", sahut D.O dengan cepat dan melenggang pergi

"ahh… iya, annyeong", seru Xiumin kemudian pergi bersama kyuhyun dan key meninggalkan para member GALAXY yang masih terpelongo tak mengerti

—Beberapa menit egen—

Para member galaxy mulai melihat-lihat isi dorm mereka yang baru.

"wahh… dorm ini tampak lebih besar dari pada dorm kita dulu" ucap Nana yang pertama mengomentri dorm itu dengan mendongakkan kepala dan memutar tubuhnya sembari menatap seisi dorm

"iyaps, aku benci mengakui ini… tapi untuk kali ini aku setuju denganmu eon" Baekhee

"nah karena disini terdapat 3 kamar dan setiap kamarnya memiliki 2 ranjang, maka aku akan membagi teman sekamar kalian. Aku dengan Rae… Kau Nana dengan Eun… dan kalian duo maknae akan menjadi sekamar", jelas Jinyoon. "Ini kuncinya… aku sudah meminta untuk membuat kunci cadangan, jadi masing-masing dari kalian mendapatkan 1 kunci", lanjutnya

"kenapa tak menyediakan dorm dengan 4 kamar untuk kita, aish…", gerutu yeju

Seketika baekhee pun memincingkan matanya menatap tajam yeju.

"jika kau tidak ingin sekamar denganku, pergilah" ucap baekhee dengan nada dinginnya dan masuk kedalam kamarnya, seketika semua member terkejut menatap baekhee

"mian baek— h… hey? kenapa begini? seharusnya yang sedang dalam mode marah adalah aku, kenapa dia yang— ahh… terserahlah" gerutu yeju lirih lalu berlalu menuju kamar meninggalkan keempat kambing conge yang menatap duo maknae itu heran :v

"eumm… sebenarnya ada apa dengan 2 maknae itu? hari ini mereka sangat— aneh", bisik Nana

"ekhem! lebih baik kita masuk kamar masing-masing dan beristirahat, dobi ahjussi bilang besok kita sudah mulai training kan?" deheman rae memecahkan suara canggung ini dan semua member menganggukan kepalanya kemudian berlalu ke kamar masing-masing

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

 **Chapter 2**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—oOo—

"Mereka memang menyebalkan, sangat menyebalkan bahkan. Mereka sama saja dengan ibu-ibu sosialita yang selalu menggosip di semua tempat. Tapi entah kenapa melihat mereka tidur dengan wajah yang begitu polos membuatku tak tega jika harus memarahinya nanti", lirih minho sembari terus memperhatikan keenam yeoja cantik yang tengah tertidur itu

"Itu wajar, mengingat kau tak menjadi sasaran BOM mereka", sahut yesung yang berada tepat di belakang bangku SHINee

"Hah? BOM? Mereka tak terlihat theperti membawa BOM. Mungkin kau thalah lihat hyung", kini sehun lah yang ikut dalam pembicaraan itu

PLAK

—maafkanlah maknae EXO yang satu ini ya permirsah-_- maklum… thehun kan mathih kecil—

"maksud dari BOM itu adalah kata-kata pedas mereka sehun…", Yesung

"ohh… theperti itu…", Sehun

"wah.. kayak kenal tuh kata-katanya, punyanya Syahroni kan?", sahut Chanyeol

"wahh… iya Syahroni", ngemeng-ngemeng ini Kai pemirsah~

"heuheuheuheu~", dan pembicaraan bodoh itu diakhiri dengan senyum nista trio bangsadh. Semantara yang lain hanya menyaksikan adegan gila mereka dengan gelengan kepala.

 _TAPI TUNGGU! Sejak kapan EXO tau Syahroni_ _—_ _ehh Syahrini maksudnya? o_o duhh… author mulai pusing… author mulai lelah… author butuh akua… author kurang belaian *lohh?apaini?-_-_

"benar kata yesung sunbei, semoga aku bisa mengontrol emosiku untuk tak memakan mereka setelah ini karna pembicaraan mereka barusan", tiffany pun ikut menimpali

"emm… maaf, tapi mungkin untuk perkataan mereka tentang yeoja yang— ekhem! maaf, mencari perhatian, akan kami pikirkan dan pertimbangkan lagi hehe~", ujar onew yang diangguki oleh para namja disana. Sedangkan para yeoja? _facedown_ ~ —ckckckckckck tragisssss

.

.

.

Oke, kita kembali lagi pada keenam putri tidur kita — _jiaahhhh_ — mereka masih tetap terlelap dalam dunia mimpinya. Hingga akhirnya tirai yang membatasi ruangan itu menjadi dua bagian terangkat dan menumbulkan suara yang cukup mengusik tidur indah mereka. Perlahan namun pasti 4 diantara keenam yeoja itu mulai mebuka mata karna suara tirai yang terbuka, mereka adalah Jinyoon, Rae, Nana, dan Eun. Mereka meregangkan sedikit otot-ototnya yang terasa sangat kaku dan juga mengucek mata mereka yang masih terasa berat.

Tik… Tok… Tik… Tok…

Butuh beberapa detik bagi mereka untuk bisa menyadari bahwa tirai didepannya telah terbuka dan menampakkan wajah-wajah yang tak asing lagi bagi mereka. Seketika itu juga, mulut mereka sedikit terbuka dan jangan lupakan tatapan konyol yang terpatri jelas di wajah mereka.

"S.. Sejak kapan me.. mereka ada disana?", bisik Rae masih dengan wajah konyolnya yang tak henti menatap pemandangan di depannya.

"emm… aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini", jinyoon dengan wajah yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Rae

"eummm…", Nana dan Eun hanya bergumam sembari mengangguk — _tetap dengan ekspresi awal mereka_ —

"Baekhae… bangunlah, hey bangun", ujar Rae seraya membangunkan Baekhae yang ada disebelahnya masih dengan nada lirih —jangan tanya ekspresi, tetap sama lahh pokoknya—

"engghh… wae? kenapa kau menggangguku sih?", kesal baekhae. Sementara Rae hanya memberi petunjuk dengan pandangan matanya, seketika kerutan muncul di kening baekhae

"ada ap….. hah? B.. Ba.. Bagaimana bisa? S.. Sejak kapan?", baekhae yang ikut terkaget pun mencontoh ekspresi wajah keempat temannya (-_-')

"Yak! Yeju… Yeju-ah… bangunlah", kini giliran Baekhae yang membangunkan Yeju di sampingnya

"enghh.." terdengar lenguhan Yeju, tapi gadis ini sama sekali tak mau mebuka matanya dia hanya merubah posisi tidurnya saja — _kamvret-_-_ —

"YAK! BANGUNLAH YEJU!", teriak Nana, Rae, Baekhae, Eun dan Jinyoon bersamaan

"aarrgghh.. apa-apaan kalian in….. i", kesal Yeju dengan nada yang semakin mengecil di akhir kalimat

Seketika suasana menjadi hening sesaat, keenam yeoja cantik itu masih terpelongo tak percaya. Sementara disisi lain, para artis SM sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan bersorak dalam hatinya.

' _heh… mereka pasti sedang sangat ketakutan sekarang_ ', batin ryeowook

' _Rasakan pembalasanku nanti bocah-bocah tengil_ ', batin amber

' _akan kukurangi panjang hidung kalian satu per satu huahahahaha~_ ', kalian pasti tau siapa yang mepunyai dendam tersendiri terhadap orang-orang berhidung maksimalis. Yup! ini suara hati si Kkamjong yang diakhiri dengan senyum jahatnya yang jika didengar secara langsung mungkin lebih mirip seperti cara shinchan saat menirukan pahlawan bertopeng -_-!

"Ekhem!" akhirnya Yeju memecahkan keheningan di ruangan itu dengan mendehem, itu juga menyadarkan kelima temannya yang sedari tadi berwajah absurd, akward, dan abstrak itu (-_-!)

"emm… a.. annyong haseyo", kata keenam Yeoja itu dengan membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat dan ohh jangan lupakan wajah pucat mereka.

Hening kembali…

Hingga…

"Annyeong yeorobun, ahh… sepertinya kalian sudah saling bertemu. Bagaimana perasaan kalian bertemu dengan artis dunia?", tiba-tiba saja datang dengan senyum bak ahjussi-ahjussi pedofil yang sangat menyeramkan, sementara yang diajak bicara — _GALAXY_ — memandangnya dengan deadglare-nya seolah berkata, ' _kenapa kau tak mengatakannya dobi ahjussi_ ' sedangkan sang sasaran tatapan itu masih terus mempertahankan senyum pedofil nya seakan berkata, ' _ini kejutan untuk kalian sayang.._ '.

' _ohh… yang benar saja, ini memang sebuah kejutan. Bahkan kejutan ini sangat bisa untuk membuat jantung kami turun hingga ke lambung -_-_ '

Kini acara itu telah dimulai, semua terlihat sangat terkendali kecuali raut wajah GALAXY yang pucat pasi seperti baru saja melihat alien dengan wajah yang sangat menakutkan, kepalanya yang lebih besar dari tubuhnya dan hidung yang berbentuk lubang serta jangan lupakan tentang warna tubuhnya yang hijau. OH NO!

"Selamat datang di SM Entertainment, aku Youngmin CEO disini. Pasti kalian sudah tau kan jika kalian mulai saat ini bergabung dengan SM?", ujar Youngmin dengan senyuman menghiasi bibirnya. Bukan malah ikut menyungging senyum, keenam yeoja ini menjadi semakin pucat dengan ekspresi syok yang tampak jelas disana.

GLEK

Mereka sekuat tenaga mendorong saliva mereka yang seakan berhenti di kerongkongan itu dengan kasar.

"ah.. N.. Ne sanjangnim", jawab mereka bersamaan dengan memaksakan sebuah senyuman

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mari kita awali acara kali ini dengan perkenalan. Kalian berenam, silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian", . Mereka terdiam sejenak berusaha untuk menormalkan kembali detak jantung dan wajah mereka(?)

"N.. Ne. A.. Annyeong haseyo, aku Kim Jin Yoon kalian bisa memanggilku Jinyoon, aku leadernya"

"A.. Annyeng haseyo, aku Lee En Na kalian bisa memanggilku Eun"

"Aku Choi Min Rae, panggil aku Rae"

"Aku Shin Hyeon Na, kalian bisa memanggilku Nana"

"Kim Hye Ju, Yeju", seketika semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu terpelongo mendengar perkenalan yeoja ini. Bagaimana tidak? disaat temannya yang lain memperkenalkan diri dengan antusias dan senyumannya — _meskipun senyuman aneh karna masih dilanda syok berat_ —, yeoja ini hanya melakukan perkenalan singkat — _sangat singkat tepatnya_ — dan wajah datar.

"ekhem.. A.. Annyeong. Aku Park Baek Hae, panggil aku Baekhae", perkenalan sang maknae pun membuyarkan 'keterpelongoan' para makhluk tuhan yang paling sexy itu — _eeaakk.. kaya judul lagu, tet.. tet.. tet.. tet.. tet.. tet.. tet.. tet.. plak! apaan sih(=_=')_ —

"okey, kali ini aku akan menjelaskan sesuatu pada kalian. Yang pertama, kalian tau kan jika seorang artis harus menjalani masa training yang panjang sebelum mereka memulai debut pertama mereka? Nah, karna kalian merupakan artis yang cukup terkenal di ASIA TENGGARA, maka kalian tidak akan menjalani masa training panjang itu. Tapi sebagai gantinya kalian akan menjalani masa training dalam waktu hanya 2 bulan…", Jelas youngmin yang mendapat anggukan dari para members GALAXY.

"Dan yang kedua, karna kalian akan memasuki dunia hiburan yang lebih luas dari yang sebelumnya maka kalian harus mendongkrak popularitas kalian dengan cara yang sudah kami semua persiapkan", lanjutnya

"Ma.. maksud anda seperti kita harus membuat skandal agar kita terkenal begitu?", Jinyoon

"Ya.. bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi sebelum itu aku akan membagi kalian ke dalam 6 kelompok berbeda, dan kelompok itu adalah masing-masing BB/GB yang ada di SM ini. Tugas kalian para artis senior SM, kalian harus mengajari mereka berenam apa saja peraturan dan segala hal tentang SM. Itu sebagai pengganti masa training kalian. Baik kita mulai saja pembagian kelompok ini", Youngmin

Kalian mau tau keenam yeoja itu berkelompok dengan siapa? okey, kita lihat list nya bersama-sama…

 _Kim Jin Yoon_ _—_ _Girl's Generation_

 _Lee Eun Na_ _—_ _Super Junior_

 _Shin Hyeon Na_ _—_ _Red Velvet_

 _Choi Min Rae_ _—_ _SHINee_

 _Kim Hye Ju_ _—_ _EXO_

 _Park Baek Hae_ _—_ _NCT_

Setelah semua sudah terbagi dalam kelompoknya, mereka segera menempatkan diri ditempat duduk yang sudah disediakan yaitu ditengah-tengah kelompoknya masing-masing — _kalian tau kan ya maksudnya? soalnya yang nulis juga agak kaga ngarti maksudnya begimane :v_ —

"An.. Annyeong haseyo", ucap jinyoon seraya duduk di kursinya

"Ck! Kenapa harus berkelompok sih?", decak Taeyeon kesal

"eumm.. maafkan taeyeon ne? dia memang seperti itu jika sedang kesal, tapi jangan takut dia tak bernafsu untuk menerkammu kok.. jadi jangan terlalu diambil hati. ahh.. kau sangat cantik ya", Yuri

"a.. ahh.. go.. gomawo yuri sunbae-nim", Jinyoon membelasnya dengan senyum yang masih canggung, sedangkan di sisi lain tertengar kembali suara decakan kesal.

"Jangan terlalu formal begitu, panggil saja kami Eonni, arraseo?", Hyoyeon. Jinyoon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"eum.. tunggu sebentar, apa maksudmu dengan kata 'menerkam'? apa jika taeyeon terlalu kesal dia akan melakukan 'itu' pada orang lain?", Sunny

PLETAK

Satu jitakan dari taeyeon mendarat mulus pada dahi yeoja cantik ini, "aws… appo", ringisnya sembari mengusap pelan dahinya. Sementara sang pelaku 'penjitakan' hanya diam dengan wajah kesal.

"ohh ayolah sunny-ah… buatlah otakmu itu sedikit lebih berguna", seohyun

"Yak! apa-apaan kau ini! panggil aku eonni! aku ini lebih tua darimu!", Sunny

Disisi lain, nana yang berkelompok dengan Red Velvet terlihat sudah mulai akrab satu sama lain. Begitupula dengan Eun, Rae, dan Baekhae yang terlihat sudah mulai dapat berbincang dengan senyuman yang terus mengembang. Tapi tunggu dulu.. sepertinya ada yang kurang, bagaimana dengan yeju? baiklah.. mari kita intip bagaimana keadaannya…. **Intip**? wahhh…. heuheuheuheu~

 _HEI!_

 _SADAR!_

 _PUASA COY!_

 _CKCKCKCKCK~_

 _Taubatlah taubat, wahai sahabat… Sebelum kau terlambat…_

 _Jangan ulangi, kebodohan lagi… Sesungguhnya engkau akan merugi…_

 _Uuooo… Uuooo… Yeeeaaahhh!_

 _Oke, Author mulai kurang pokus egen. Kebali ke TENK-TOP egen deh(=_=')_

 _EH?_

 _Taubatlah taubat, wahai sahabat… Sebelum kau ter_ _—_

 _Oke, makin panjang kalo gini caranya (=_='). Kali ini beneran kembali ke ceritanya!_

Terlihat dia sudah duduk tenang di kursinya dengan wajah innocent kebanggaannya itu. Dan tentunya dia memilih untuk diam. Hingga akhirnya…

"hai yeju… senang bertemu denganmu, kau manis ya", ujar chen yang berada di samping kanan yeju, sementara yeju hanya membalas dengan senyumannya tanpa berniat untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Dia akan terlihat lebih manis andai saja ucapannya itu juga manis", ketus kai. Yeju? hanya memandang kai dengan tatapan datarnya

"Yak! Kkamjong… diamlah!", seketika seseorang dengan suara yang teramat sangat berat mengintrupsi kegiatan mencibir yang dilakukan oleh kai, yap! dia Chanyeol. Namun saat itu juga Yeju terpelongo menatap chanyeol.

"eh? apa ada denganmu? kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu? aku tau aku tam—"

"wow… sepertinya aku menemukan spesies yang sama seperti dobi ahjussi, telinga kalian sama-sama overdosis. Ahh… tapi sepertinya kau itu yoda, mengingat umurmu yang lebih muda dari dobi ahjussi", ujar yeju dengan tatapan yang sama seperti sebelumnya dan kini dengan wajah polosnya

Kedip

Kedip

ked—

"BHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~", seketika tawa terdengar dari members EXO yang lain, sementara Chanyeol? dia hanya mendengus kesal.

.

.

Akhirnya tawa itu berhenti setelah Youngmin member intrupsi kedua mengenai skandal mereka.

"Okey, mengenai apa yang sudah kukatakan tadi, kalian harus mendongkrak polularitas. Kalian ingin tau apa yang harus kalian lakukan?", Youngmin dan dijawab dengan gelengan oleh GALAXY.

"Masing-masing dari kalian harus menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu artis di SM ini", jelas Youngmin dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"HAH?", Teriak Eun, Rae, Nana, Baekhae, dan Jinyoon bersamaan

"sudah kuduga akan berakhir seperti ini, ck!", gerutu Yeju yang mungkin hanya bisa didengar oleh orang yang berada didekatnya saja terbukti chen, D.O, chanyeol dan kai yang sudah sedikit menoleh kearahnya. Dan lihatlah… background di belakang yeju sudah berubah menjadi kobaran-kobaran api tapi dengan warna birunya yang membuat itu lebih menakutkan tapi terkesan sakartis dan dingin.

"hei.. tenanglah, jangan terlalu kaget seperti itu haha… kalian bisa memilih sendiri siapa yang mau kalian jadikan sebagai pasangan kalian. Dan juga ini hanya pura-pura kan? kalian hanya harus menjalani ini selama masa training",

"benarkah itu dobi ahjussi?", baekhae

"yak! berapa kali lagi harus kukatakan jangan memanggilku dobi, dasar pabo dongsaeng",

"biarkan kuralat sedikit perkataanmu itu dobi ahjussi. Yang pertama, kami memenggilmu seperti itu karna memang kau lebih pantas dengan sebutan itu dan kau pasti sudah tau alasannya apa. Dan yang kedua, jika kulihat dari wajahmu sepertinya kau lebih terlihat seperti ahjussi kami dibanding dengan oppa kami", ujar Rae yang diangguki oleh members GALAXY yang lain.

"YAK! DASAR KALIAN IT…"

"Ingat urat malu-mu dobi ahjussi", ujar Yeju dengan santainya

"Huft… kalau saja ini dirumah sudah kuhabisi kalian semua", gerutu

"Baik seperti apa yang telah dikatakan , kalian bisa menentukan sendiri pasangan kalian. Kita mulai dari…. kau Jinyoon", Youngmin

"eum… Sehun oppa?"

"baiklah, Rae?", Youngmin

"aku… Taemin oppa? bolehkah?", dan Taemin hanya menggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum

"Eun?"

"Doyoung-shi…"

"Baekhae?"

"Mark oppa"

"Nana?"

"Aku akan memilih… eum.. Taeyoung oppa?"

"Baik, dan terakhir Yeju", Youngmin

"maaf sanjangnim, tapi aku tak memilih siapapun", Yeju

"kenapa? kenapa kau tak memilih yeju-ah?",

"sepertinya kau sudah cukup mengerti aku dobi ahjussi, aku tak mau seseorang menentukan jalanku", Yeju

"Siapa yang menentukan jalanmu yeju-ah? kau tinggal berjalan saja, tak ada yang mengganggukan? kenapa kau harus bingung? lagipula kakimu terlihat baik-baik saja, kalau memang kakimu sedang sakit baru kami akan membantumu menentukan jalanmu agar saat kau berjalan tak terkena hambatan yang bisa membuatmu kesakitan", Nana

"Nana, berhentilah berbicara!", Eun

"Huft.. tapi ini hanya sementara yeju. Se-men-ta-ra kau tau itu kan?",

"Kupikir tanpa melakukan skandal buatan itu kita bisa terkenal dengan kerja keras kita sendiri", Yeju

"Yak! Yeju! menurutlah padaku sekali ini saja!",

"sudahlah jangan terlalu keras padanya. Aku bisa mengerti dengan hal itu, mungkin aku sudah mulsi sedikit mengerti tentang sifat Yeju. Kalau begitu biarkan aku yang menentukan ne? bagaimana kalau… euummmm… D.O saja? kalian berdua punya kecocokan, tak banyak bicara. Bagai mana menurutmu D.O?", Youngmin

"Terserah padamu saja sanjangnim", jawab D.O dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa

"Kau sendiri Yeju?"

"Huft…" terdengar nafas berat yang dihambuskan yeju sebelum akhirnya dia menganggukkan kepalanya

 _'_ _sial sekali hidupku, dan apa-apaan itu? dia menyuruhku berpasangan dengan 'orang itu' hanya karna kami yang sama-sama hemat berbicara. Ahh… apakah dia tak berfikir jika alasan itulah yang semakin membuat kita tak pernah bisa dekat, huh!'_ , gerutu yeju dalam hatinya

.

.

.

Hari ini setelah acara pertemuan itu selesai, menyuruh GALAXY untuk segera mengemas barang mereka karna mulai hari ini mereka akan tinggal di dorm yang telah disediakan pihak SM. Setibanya di dorm, mereka terlihat sibuk mengangkuti barang-barang mereka yang sangat banyak itu dan yang perlu diingat adalah — _mereka tak dibantu oleh satupun staf_ — itu adalah permintaan karna dia ingin mereka berenam lebih mandiri dan tak bergantung pada orang lain. Duh! udah mirip ubab ya? — _mirisss_

"Arghh… sepertinya punggungku akan terlepas, huuaaahhh…. berat sekaliii", teriak Nana sembari berusaha menyeret koper besar miliknya dengan tas besar juga yang ada dipunggungnya. Ukh… itu membuatnya semakin — _tenggelam_ —

"Yaaaakkkk…. sedikit lagi sampaiiiii", itu suara Rae. _Duh ambigu dikit (-_-!) heuheuheu_ ~

Okey, lebih baik kita hentikan ke'ambigu'an ini daripada author bernyanyi 'Taubatlah tobat' lagi — _maklum kaga tau judulnya apa :v_ —

"kalian terlalu berlebihan", jangan tanya itu siapa -_- yeoja yang berkata sesingkat itu hanya ada 1 orang kan? yep! yeju. Yang dengan santainya melenggang * _eeaakk_ diantara teman-temannya yang sedang kerepotan dengan barang mereka masing-masing karna memang dia hanya membawa 1 tas ransel besar dan 1 tas jinjing berukuran kecil, simple kan?

"Yak! kau ini! jika memang barang bawaanmu sedikit, setidaknya bantulah kami!", seru Eun

"maaf tanganku hanya ada 2", jawab yeju dan mengangkat ke dua tangannya, terlihat sebuah jaket di tangan kirinya dan tas kecil yang dia bawa ditangan kanannya.

Setelah perjuangan panjang mereka, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di dorm yang akan mereka tempati mulai saat ini.

"Huft… akhirnya sampai juga", Baekhae mendesah lega kemudian meletakkan tas dan kopernya di depan pintu dorm siikuti member yang lain.

"Oh! aku hampir lupa!", seru jinyoon

"apa lagi kali ini?", Eun

"masih ada beberapa barang lagi di mobil, siapa yang akan ikut mengambilnya bersamaku?", jinyoon

"huh.. menyusahkan saja, tapi daripada disini aku kan ikut bersamamu jinyoon eonni", Eun

"aku juga", seru Rae, Baekhae, dan Nana bersamaan

"Baiklah.. kauuuu…", seketika arah pandangan jinyoon mengarah pada Yeju

"tidak, trimakasih", jawab Yeju dengan cepat

"sudah kuduga", Baekhae sambil mengusap-usap dagunya itu bagaikaan seorang detektif yang baru saja mengungkap suatu fakta. Oke, sepertinya penyakit 'telenofela' milik Nana sudah mulai menyebar -_-

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ambil barang itu segera", nana dan yang lainnya pun mulai berjalan meanjauh tapi kemudian Rae berteriak

"Dan kau yeju-ah masukkan barang-barang kami ke dalam, ne?", seru rae sambil terkikik geli, sementara Yeju sudah melotot tajam

"Yak! apa-apaan mereka itu!" gerutunya, kemudian mencoba untuk membuka pintu dorm itu. Tapiiii…

CEKLEK

"Kenapa pintu ini tak bisa dibuka?", gumamnya

"Ohh astaga! Dasar leader pabo! bagaimana bisa aku masuk jika kuncinya saja ada padanya! aarrgghh…."

DUG

Yeju menendang pintu itu cukup keras kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk bersimpuh di depan dormnya yang dikelilingi oleh koper dan tas-tas besar milik kelima temannya itu. Dengan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang hanya menampakkan matanya dan rambut panjang yang tergerai meutupi wajahnya itu membuatnya seperti gelandangan di tengah-tengah gedung mewah seperti ini. Ditambah lagi posisinya yang sedang meringkuk memeluk lututnya yang membuat orang yang melihatnya pasti akan benar-benar mengira dia adalah gelandangan. Huh! sungguh tak elit -_-

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara beberapa pasang sepatu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Yeju masih tetap tak bergeming dan tetap pada posisi gelandangannya — _ahelaahh(-_-!)_ — Tanpa diduga beberapa pasang sepatu itu justru berhenti di hadapannya.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu!", gumam Yeju dengan nada sangat ketus yang masih bisa didengar olah sesorang di hadapannya ini. Dan bagaimana dia tau jika ada seseorang di depannya? Ohh mungkinkah…. Eng… Ing… Eng…

"Maafkan aku, tapi gelandangan sepertimu sepertinya tak sepatutnya berada disini", ujar salah seorang dari mereka dan didengar dari suaranya sepertinnya dia seorang namja. Parkataan nampa itu sukses membuat yeju mengangkat kepalanya meskipun belum menatap namja kurang ajar yang telah meledeknya itu.

 _'_ _apa dia bilang? gelandangan? Yeoja cantik seperti itu dia bilang gelandangan?'_

"Aku bukan gelandangan!", Ketus Yeju sembari mengangkat wajahnya dan memberi tatapan tajam pada mereka. Mereka? yup! beberapa sepatu itu ternyata adalah D.O, Key, Kyuhyun, dan Xiumin. Dan kalian tau siapa yang mengatai Yeju barusan? Dia adalah D.O sekali lagi **D.O!** Eng… Ing… Eng… (again) o_o

"Siapa kau?", Kyuhyun. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun yeju pun berdiri dan membuka masker yang melekat di wajahnya dengan sedikit kasar. Terlihat wajah marah sekaligus kelelahan yang terpancar dari wajah yeju saat itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya para namja itu saat melihat wajah yeju.

"ahh… mian yeju-ah, kami tak tau jika itu adalah kau", Xiumin

"lagipula sedang apa kau terduduk disitu? kenapa tak langsung masuk saja?", key

"Jika aku bisa, sudah kulakukan dari tadi", jawab yeju

"Lain kali tentukan tempat yang tepat untukmu berperan menjadi gelandangan", sahut D.O dengan nada dingin. Yeju yang mendeangarnya langsung menatap tajam kearah pemuda bermata bulat itu. Hingga…

"ohh.. hai sunbeinim, sedang apa kalian berkumpul disini?", seru Baekhae yang tiba-tiba datang dengan yang lainnya.

"ohh tak apa, kami hanya sedikit mengobrol dengan yeju-ah", Kyuhyun

"Owh.. kukira apa", Baekhae

"dan hei! ada apa dengan wajahmu itu yeju-ah? kenapa kau terlihat seperti tomat kukus?", Nana

"Kenapa harus tomat kukus nana?", Eun

"Yaa… lihat saja wajahnya yang memerah dan uap yang mengepul di atas kepalanya. terlihat seperti tomat kukus bagiku" Jawabnya santai

"Bhahahahaha... kau yang terbaik dalam memberi julukan nana", Rae tertawa geli diikuti jinyoon, Baekhae, Eun , dan Nana yang juga ikut tertawa

"Kalian diamlah!", ujar Yeju dengan nada ketus, seketus-ketusnya yang membuat kelima temannya itu menghentikan tawanya mendadak dan menatap yeju dengan dahi penuh kerutan

"Kanapa kau…", belum sempat jinyoon menyelesaikan kata-katanya yeju sudah terlebih dahulu menyela

"berikan kuncinya padaku", yeju sembari mengulurkan tangannya

"oh? ahh… mian, aku lupa jika kuncinya masih kubawa", jinyoon pun memberikan kuncinya pada yeju

Setelah mendapat kunci itu, Yeju segera membuka pintu dorm nya dan…..

BRAK

Membuka pintunya dengan cara menendangnya dengan keras sehingga membuat para makhluk-makhluk yang ada di sana terpelongo

"hei… Ada apa dengannya?", bisik baekhae pada Nana yang ada di sebelahnya

"entahlah… mungkin dia sedang PMS", jawab nana dengan berbisik juga. Hingga suara deheman keras mengalihkan pandangan mereka semua…

"ekhem! eum… anu…", Xiumin

"ada apa dengan anu-mu xiumin oppa?", potong Rae dengan cepat

"eh?"

PLETAK

"Bersihkan pikiranmu itu Rae!", pelaku penjitakan itu adalah sang leader killer uuuuuu~ Eng… Ing…Eng…

"eum… mianhae xiumin oppa, otaknya memang sedikit keruh hehe", Jinyoon

"eh? eum… tak apa hehe. Dan itu… tentang Yeju—", ujar xiumin sambil menunjuk kearah pintu dorm yang menjadi korban 'penendangan' brutal Yeju

"iya, kami minta maaf soal itu ne? mungkin saja itu karna kami", sahut Kyuhyun

"lebih tepatnya karna D.O", lanjut Key dengan nada berbisik yang mungkin hanya akan terdengar seperti gumaman kecil, hingga kyuhyun menyikut perutnya

"eh? karna kalian? memangnya ada apa?", Eun

"tak ada apa-apa, sudahlah lupakan perkataan mereka. Dan kami harus segera pergi untuk latihan", sahut D.O dengan cepat dan melenggang pergi

"ahh… iya, annyeong", seru Xiumin kemudian pergi bersama kyuhyun dan key meninggalkan para member GALAXY yang masih terpelongo tak mengerti

—Beberapa menit egen—

Para member galaxy mulai melihat-lihat isi dorm mereka yang baru.

"wahh… dorm ini tampak lebih besar dari pada dorm kita dulu" ucap Nana yang pertama mengomentri dorm itu dengan mendongakkan kepala dan memutar tubuhnya sembari menatap seisi dorm

"iyaps, aku benci mengakui ini… tapi untuk kali ini aku setuju denganmu eon" Baekhee

"nah karena disini terdapat 3 kamar dan setiap kamarnya memiliki 2 ranjang, maka aku akan membagi teman sekamar kalian. Aku dengan Rae… Kau Nana dengan Eun… dan kalian duo maknae akan menjadi sekamar", jelas Jinyoon. "Ini kuncinya… aku sudah meminta untuk membuat kunci cadangan, jadi masing-masing dari kalian mendapatkan 1 kunci", lanjutnya

"kenapa tak menyediakan dorm dengan 4 kamar untuk kita, aish…", gerutu yeju

Seketika baekhee pun memincingkan matanya menatap tajam yeju.

"jika kau tidak ingin sekamar denganku, pergilah" ucap baekhee dengan nada dinginnya dan masuk kedalam kamarnya, seketika semua member terkejut menatap baekhee

"mian baek— h… hey? kenapa begini? seharusnya yang sedang dalam mode marah adalah aku, kenapa dia yang— ahh… terserahlah" gerutu yeju lirih lalu berlalu menuju kamar meninggalkan keempat kambing conge yang menatap duo maknae itu heran :v

"eumm… sebenarnya ada apa dengan 2 maknae itu? hari ini mereka sangat— aneh", bisik Nana

"ekhem! lebih baik kita masuk kamar masing-masing dan beristirahat, dobi ahjussi bilang besok kita sudah mulai training kan?" deheman rae memecahkan suara canggung ini dan semua member menganggukan kepalanya kemudian berlalu ke kamar masing-masing

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC_**


End file.
